


Blaise's plan

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Quidditch, Sharing a Bed, big bada boom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Aftet a magical accident at a Quidditch tournament everyone is forced into one hotel...beds are pretty limited
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Draco’s Den Scattergories





	Blaise's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Scattagories roll was WILD so I chose " B" 
> 
> Character: Blaise Zabini  
>  Spell : Bombarda Maxima   
> Magical item : Broom   
>  Trope :Bed sharing  
> Color : Brown  
> Something found at a football game: Beer   
>  Tourist attraction :Beach

The Annual Quidditch Beach Bowl was an offseason summer game, purely to raise money for the Burns, Bites and Bumps ward of St. Mungos, played between the two most popular teams of the season. This year the Ballycastle Bats and The Holyhead Harpies would be facing off on a magical island, not far from Bermuda, warded to keep muggles away so that magical folks could have the run on the island.

Unfortunately, this combination of free flowing drinks, sunshine and magic is often created for some hazardous situations. Like when two drunken wizards took out one of the island's two hotels with a _ Bombarda Maxima  _ in a pissing contest over who was more powerful. 

So it was here that Blaise, Keeper for the Ballycastle bats, found himself face to face with the harassed looking staff of the only other hotel on the island. As they frantically typed and summoned linens and answered ringing phones, a familiar flash of red slid up to the counter next to him. 

Ginny Weasley, Keeper for the Harpies, with all her luggage was taking in all the chaos around her. “What on earth…”

“Get comfy Red. Games been delayed until this situation.” He shouldered her broom for her so she could lighten her bag and get more comfortable. “ Beer got the better of two idiots and the took out the Blue Bay....so we’re all in here for the match.” Her skin was so freckled from the sun she almost appeared tan, making her warm brown eyes stand out even more against the fiery copper of her hair. 

“Mr. Zabini, I have one room left and it only has a single bed. Is that ok or would you rather wait and see if anything becomes available?” the witch behind the counter interrupted his staring. 

“Oh shit I’m too late!” Ginny exclaimed stomping her foot. 

“Relax Weasley.” Blaise turned back to the hotel witch. “That’s fine, Ms. Weasley and I will share it. “ Ginny gave him a suspicious look. "I really just need a place to put my broom, I'm not planning on sleeping much if you know what I mean.”

“Charming.” The red head answered wrinkling her nose. “But I suppose even sharing with you is better than having to crash in the locker. Fine, lets do it.”

Blaise smiled to himself as the check in witch began typing furiously, bookin their room. Of course Blaise had no intention of being gone all night, not anymore. 

Ginny gave an exhausted sigh and tied her hair up. “Zabini, once we check in...do you want to go grab a beer? I heard they have a bottomless bottle deal.”

Blaise grinned. “Oh I bet we can find the bottom, Red. Yeah, let’s get a drink then. “ 


End file.
